


Flares

by AfireLove



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cashton, Clemmings, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Muke Clemmings, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfireLove/pseuds/AfireLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Michael moves to a new city, he meets a boy who happens to be his other half.</p><p>AU Where everyone is born with a tattoo that matches with their soulmates.<br/>(Note: I might change the rating in the future)</p><p>***Discontinued***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. :)

         A soft sigh left Michaels lips as he trailed his eyes over the reflection of himself in the body length mirror hoping he would make a good first impression at his new school. A pair of black jeans hugged his legs and an oversized baby blue jumper hung off of his shoulder, making his vibrant red hair stand out even more. His fingers subconsciously traced the small black mark which stained his skin since the day he was born.

         Michael honestly didn’t know how to feel about the whole concept of soulmates. Sometimes he would find himself lost in the fantasies that filled his mind of the day he would meet his soulmate, yet other times he would find himself covering up the mark with wristbands and trying to forget the whole idea of it.

         Throughout his life, Michael watched people find their soulmates, telling him that it was the most unreal and amazing feeling that one could ever experience. He never really understood how a personality of a person could change so quickly, how the bullies at his old school suddenly were the sweetest and most protective people over that one person that their tattoos matched up with. He decided he didn’t care enough to worry about it too much, he’d find out what the hype was about when he met his other half. And so Michael reached over and grabbed the wristbands that sat on the dresser and slipped his hand through them until the black object rested over the black soulmate tattoo on his wrist.

         The beeping sound from his phone caused the boy to glance over to the rectangle device that rested on his bed, which was informing him that if he didn’t leave right now he would most likely be late for his first day of school, which was technically the middle of the semester for all the other students. Thus, with one last glance at his reflection, Michael grabbed his backpack, phone, and keys before heading out and making his way toward school.

***

         "Mr. Clifford I presume?” The women at the secretary desk asked with a kind smile.

         Michael nodded, returning the smile, “Yes Ma’am,” he replied, gripping at the straps of the backpack that rested over his shoulder.

         “Well, it’s nice to meet you,” she spoke as she shuffled through a stack of papers before pulling out a pink sheet with a schedule on it, “here is your schedule, your first class is in the W hall, which it around that corner right over there,” she spoke as she pointed towards the direction then handed him the page, “if you need anything, please feel free to come ask. I’ll send all your teachers an e-mail letting them know you will be joining them starting today and that since it’s your fist day, you might be late to class,” she explained,”

         Michael nodded giving the women a thankful smile and took the pink sheet, “Thank you Ma’am,” he spoke before making his way out of the room and towards his first class, which happened to be Literature.


	2. Hamlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael enters his first class of his new school and is mesmerized by the voice of none other than Luke Hemmings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!  
> Sorry I didn't upload yesterday, I was on a road trip to Indiana and thus not being able to upload/write.
> 
> I know this chapter is also kinda short, but it's 3AM and I am really exhausted.  
> Hope you all like it anyway. :)

         Michael walked through the long hallway leading to his class; the bell had already rang and therefore most all classes had started, going straight into their designated lessons. As Michael approached room W9, he slowed his pace and lifted his hand up to open the door. He stopped however, because the door was just slightly open and through the small crack of the opening a voice could be heard.

_“This is the very ecstasy of love,_

_Whose violent property fordoes itself_

_And leads the will to disparate undertakings----“_

         Michael’s mouth felt dry, his hands sweating against the doorknob, his head feeling just a little too heavy for his neck to hold up. He quickly pushed the door open, silencing the boy who, in Michaels’ ears, was reading out Hamlet in the voice of an angel.

         Now, you can call Michael a bit of a nerd, but there was something so compelling about Shakespeare that captured his mind. You could give the boy any line from any of Shakespeare’s plays and Michael would be able to name it within seconds. The only play he disliked was _Romeo and Juliet,_ because one: it was overrated, and two: Why the heck were the characters so _stupid?_ Michael just didn’t get it.

         And so Michael stood frozen in the silent classroom, 26 pairs of eyes looking straight at him. Michael could have done a lot of things at that very moment, for example, he could have turned to the teacher and introduced himself as the new student, or even said hello to the class, but instead Michael’s eyes landed on a boy with bright blue eyes and he opened his mouth,

_“As oft as any passion under heaven_

_That does afflict our nature.”_

         He finished the last two lines of the part which was being read by the beautiful voice, which Michael was sure belonged to the tall blue eyed beauty.

         And then blue eyes was blushing and looking down at the book in front of him, his eyes refusing to meet Michael’s eager ones.

         The clearing of the throat from the side of Michael caused him to snap out of the trance he seemed to be in and look over to the side where the teacher was looking at him with a smile,

         “You must be Michael,” The women spoke,

         Michael nodded, “Yes Ma’am,”

         “Well, you seem to know a lot about Hamlet if you were able to finish off where Mr. Hemmings stopped at. I must say Mr. Clifford, I am truly impressed,” The lady said with a twinkle in her eyes.

         Michael blushed, nervously playing with the hem of his shirt, “Uhh, thank you Ma’am,” he spoke quietly, he never did like being in the center of attention.

         “You can call me Mrs. Johnson,” The lady smiled. She turned around and grabbed a book from the shelf and handed it to Michael, “here is your _Hamlet_ book, and there is a Number in the inside of it, so make sure you do not lose it or you will be asked to pay the price of a new book. You can sit over there in the seat next to Miss. Porter,” she explained kindly.

         Michael nodded and made his way towards the empty desk, sinking down into the chair. He listened as the reading continued and he waited for the times when it would be blue eyes turn to read. The class dragged on until the bell once again chimed indicating that the class was over. Michael looked up and watched blue eyes rush out of the room, avoiding Michael at any cost.

         And Michael felt his heart break just a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Means the world to me. :)
> 
> xoxo


	3. Ashton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's lunch time and Michael Makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey fellow readers!!!  
> Sorry if this chapter has errors in it, I didn't proof read it (hopefully I'll proofread it soon and fix it up)
> 
> Hope you like it! :)

         “Thank you,” Michael smiled at the lunch lady as she handed him a bowl of mashed potatoes, which honestly did not look anything like mashed potatoes. However, unlike most of the other students, Michael politely accepted the food and made sure to thank all the servers at the stations. He finally made it to the end of the line and grabbed himself a bottle of water, which would probably be the only thing that he would eat, and looked around the crowded and loud cafeteria.

         No one seemed to spare a mind to Michael being in their presence, all the students seemed to be in their own little friend groups laughing and chatting amongst themselves. Michael looked around the room for an empty table sighing when he found none. He bit his lip and scanned the room until his eyes landed on blue eyes, _what did Mrs. Johnson call him? Hummings or something?_ Michael thought to himself as he stared at the beautiful boy in his vison. He thought about making his way over to the table where blue eyes sat but soon decided against it. Instead, Michael torn his eyes away from the boy and continued to scan the room until his eyes landed on a fairly empty table.

         A curly haired boy with large glasses sat that the table nibbling on a sandwich, the boy was accompanied by a girl with long wavy hair and a book in her hands. The girl seemed to say something funny, because as soon as she said it the boy began to giggle uncontrollably, his dimples appearing brightly. Michael slowly made his way over to the table he smiled when he reached his destination,

         “Uh hi, I’m new here and was wondering if I could sit here?” Michael spoke with uncertainty in his voice,

         The boy looked up at Michael and smiled widely, “Well hello ‘New’! I’m Ashton and this is Emmy. I mean, I would assume you know how to sit, but maybe you don’t,” Ashton said cleverly, causing Michael to stare at the boy blankly.

         Emmy rolled her eyes, “Ignore Ash, he’s just weird, feel free to join us,” she spoke to Michael in a sweet tone, her eyes friendly. Ashton pouted at Emmy but nodded nevertheless as he signaled Michael to join the two.

         Michael gratefully joined the two and set his try down and grabbed the water bottle, twisting the cap open and lifting it to his lips.

         Ashton watched Michael for a few seconds before voicing his thoughts, “You really are new here aren’t you? I mean, no one gets the school lunch, it tastes like dirt,”

         Michael eyed Ashton for a while, “Well it doesn’t look _that_ bad,” he tried to reason more with himself than with Ashton but then sighed and shook his head, “who am I kidding? This looks horrifying.”

         Ashton giggled at Michael’s words and reached into the small box in front of him, pulling out half of a sandwich and handed it over to Michael, “Here you go,” he said,

         Michael shook his head, “No, I can’t take your lunch, I’m alright really, thanks,” he politely declined causing Ashton to frown,

         “Please stranger woes name isn’t apparently ‘New’ take my sandwich or I will fall over and die!” Ashton dramatically gasped with an over exaggerated pout,

         “It’s Michael, Michael Clifford, and no, I really don’t feel comfortable taking your food,”

         “But Michael Clifford! I’m giving it to you, I want you to have it!”

         “Ashton I’d rather n—“

         “Michael Clifford! Take the sandwich or else!”

         Michael sighed and took the offered sandwich and took a small bite, “happy?” he mumbled with his mouth filled with the sandwich.

         Ashton grinned widely and nodded his head, “Yup! I like you Michael Clifford,” he noted as he took a bite of the other half of the sandwich.

         “It’s just ‘Michael’,” The red haired boy said after swallowing,

         Emmy answered before Ashton got a chance to, “He Knows, Ash just likes to complicate things,” her eyes never left her book as she spoke,

         Ashton pouted and stuck his tongue out at Emmy, “do not,” he muttered under his breath.

         Michael decided that he liked Ashton and Emmy, and he was glad that he decided to sit with the two.

         Lunch was about half way done when Emmy excused herself as she mentioned something about a project at the library. The two boys nodded and said their goodbyes and soon they were sitting alone at the table. Michael looked over at the table where blue eyes sat. Michael found himself getting lost in his thoughts when Ashton’s voice broke his thoughts,

         “Dreamy isn’t he?” Ashton asked following Michael’s eyes and landing on blue eyes,

         Michael snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Ashton, “Uh what?” he asked confused,

         Ashton giggled, “Luke Hemmings, the boy you’re drooling over? He’s super adorable,” he explained,

         Michael felt himself blushing and shook his head, “I don’t know what you mean,” he tried to hide, only to receive an eye roll from Ashton,

         “Don’t try to deny it Mikey – can I call you ‘Mikey’? – I can totally see you drooling over him,”

         Michael shrugged, “Okay, he’s really cute, but I am not drooling over him,”

         Ashton laughed, “Whatever you say Mikey, but you know, Luke and I are friends, I could totally introduce you to him,” he winked at the red haired boy,

         Michael froze and shook his head quickly, “N-no, don’t worry about it. I was just admiring the view, nothing more.” He replied quickly.

         Ashton shrugged, “whatever floats your boat.”

         The topic was soon changed to how Michael felt about his new school and Aston cooing over how ‘cute’ and ‘adorable’ Michael looked in his oversized jumper. Lunch was soon over and Michael was too caught up in the conversation to notice a certain blue eyed boy by the name of ‘Luke’ staring at him and shooting daggers with his eyes at Michael’s new friend Ashton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love it if you gave feedback on the chapter. I love positive comments but I also love to hear criticism because that's what helps me improve my writing.  
> Thanks for reading!!!! :)  
> xoxo


	4. Walking Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton offers to walk Michael home, and well, who is Michael to say no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! Sorry for taking sooo long to update. :(  
> I've been really busy lately. My brother is visiting and leaves tomorrow so boo. :(  
> Yah, but happy new years everyone and hope you are all doing well! :)

         It wasn't until the end of the school day when Michael spotted Ashton, who was now accompanied by Luke. Michael felt his breath hitch as he contemplated his next move. In Michaels’ head, a complex scene was created where he was a secret agent and he was mapping out his next moves. However, to the people around Michael, it just seemed as if the boy was lost, staring blankly at the lockers in front of him.

         Michael bit his lips as he narrowed down his choices, he could one: Go up to Luke and Ashton and be spontaneous, or two: open his locker and pretend that he had not seen the two and was going about his day. It took him no longer than five seconds before he turned to his locker and fumbled with the combination to unlock the metal door. Once he yanked it open, he shoved his books in and grabbed his backpack, trying to remember what he needed to take home with him. When he was finally satisfied with his now full bag, he slammed the locker shut and swung the straps around himself until it was resting on his shoulder.

         Michael kept his head down as he made his way towards the main entrance when a chirpy voice called his name. Michael’s head shot up and his eyes landed on Ashton, who was waving at him with a large grin. Luke stood next to Ashton, his eyes casted to the ground and his teeth playing with the lip ring which somehow Michael had _just_ noticed. Ashton signaled Michael to wait and turned back to Luke, who shook his head after Ashton spoke. Ashton huffed out a breath and nodded with a defeated sigh, he reached up and gave Luke a hug before saying goodbye.

         Michael clenched his teeth together as he watched his curly haired friend hug Luke, a wave of jealousy rolling through him. He was a bit confused as to why Ashton didn't sit with Luke and his friends at lunch, because from what he had just witnessed the two were pretty good friends. He would ask Ashton about that when he got the chance.

         “You walking home Mikey?” Ashton’s voice snapped Michael out of his thoughts.

         “Uh yah, I don’t live very far from here, you?” Michael replied as he tugged on the sleeves of his sweater.

         “I’m not too far from here ether, mind if I walk you home?” Ashton asked, the grin never leaving his face, making Michael wonder if the boy was always happy.

         Michael hesitated for a bit before nodding slowly, “sure I guess, as long as you don’t kill me or anything,” he muttered consciously causing Ashton to giggle.

         “Never!” Ashton faked a dramatic gasp and grabbed Michael’s hand, “come on!” he pulled Michael out of the building and swung their interlocked hands between them.

         A soft blush crept onto Michael’s cheeks as he felt his fingers twine with the other boys’, he wasn't really used to it, never really holding hands with a boy or anyone in that matter as he walked home from school. When Michael looked over at Ashton he was met by curious hassle eyes, causing Michael to blush even more. “What?” Michael softly squealed out.

         Ashton tilted his head to the right, “Penny for your thoughts?”

         “Just, uh wondering about… stuff?”

         “Jeez Michael, I would have never guessed!” Sarcasm filled his tone,

         “Shut up Ash!” Michael rolled his eyes fondly,

         “Make me Michael Clifford!”

         “Ugghh! Are you going to start calling me ‘Michael Clifford’ again?” Michael huffed out,

         “I don’t know, do you like it when I call you ‘Michael Clifford’?” Ashton wiggled his eyebrow,

         Michael yanked his hand away from Ashton and playfully pushed him on the shoulder, “Shut up Ashton!”

         “ _Make me Michael Clifford,”_ Ashton teased with a smirk.

         Michael barked out a laugh and quickly covered his mouth with both hands, his eyes wide. Ashton smiled softly and reached over and tugged on Michael’s hand,

         “Don’t cover up your laugh, it’s cute,” he spoke softly, causing Michael to start blushing again.

         Ashton carefully reached over and intertwined his fingers with Michael’s once more and they walked in silence for the next few minutes.

         When they reached Michael’s house, Ashton let out a happy squeak, “OMG! Mikey! You live like right next to me!” He said excitedly,

         Michael’s eyes widened and he smiled, “really?” he asked, happy that he would have a friend so close by, but his smile was whipped of soon,

         “Weeeell, I mean like I live about 18 houses down, but still!” he tried to stay hyped,

         Michael rolled his eyes but smiled softly again, “You’re such a weirdo Ash,” he laughed.

         Ashton Pouted.

         Michael apologized.

         Ashton turned his back on Michael with his arms crossed over his chest.

         Michael poked Ashton multiple times as he continued to apologize.

         Ashton shook his head.

         Michael hugged Ashton from behind.

         Aston giggled and turned to face Michael, hugging him properly.

         Michael rolled his eyes and ruffled Ashton’s hair, “Thanks for walking me home Ash, I’ll see you tomorrow yeah?” he asked with a smile.

         Ashton nodded, “Yup! See you tomorrow cutie! Hope you’re just as cutely dressed tomorrow as you are today!” He said in a perky tone before he turned and walked away.

         Michael stood there, once again with blush covered cheeks, not understanding how he became so close to a boy he had just met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Both Negative and Positive comments are welcome. Criticism is always good for improvement! :)


	5. Dreams and Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of kissing leads to tears, heartbreaks, and cuddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I wrote this in the car going home from Chicago. So, sorry that it's short. Hope it's okay though! :)

              A light giggle slipped from Michael’s lips as Luke left small butterfly kisses up Michael’s neck and over his jaw. Michael’s fingers tangled through Luke’s soft blond hair and softly tugged on it until the blue eyed boy moved up so that their noses were rubbing against one another. Their eyes looking into one another with love.

               “You’re adorable,” Luke spoke softly, his breath hitting Michael’s slightly open lips.

               “Says the boy with eyes prettier than the oceans,” Michael whispered back, not being able to find his voice.

               Luke grinned showing off his dimples, “You’re such a sap Michael,” he giggled. And before Michael was able to make a snarky remark, Luke pressed his lips down against the other boys silencing both into soft whimpers and huffed breaths.

****

               To say Michael was disappointed when be jolted awake from his dream would be an understatement of the century. His heart was racing, body shaking and sweating as if he had just seen a ghost. He ran his hands over his face letting out a groan of frustration. Dragging himself out of his bed, Michael made his way to the bathroom, rinsing off his face with cold water and them getting ready for school.

*

               Literature was hard, to say the least. Michael found himself constantly staring at the table in front of him and avoiding Luke at all and every coast. Michael sneaked a glance at the boy when Mrs. Jonson left the class to make copies, but regretted it immediately when he found the blue eyed boy staring back at him. Michael avoided looking up for the rest of the hour.

*

               “You’re awfully quite,” Ashton said after observing Michael for some time.

               Michael shrugged and popped a grape into his mouth, “I don’t know, just had a strange dream last night,” he muttered to no one in general.

               Emmy looked up from her book, “A dream about what?” she asked, now curious,

               “Just… someone?” Michael answered vaguely, Emmy hummed in acknowledgement and Ashton beamed brightly with a wide grin.

               “Was it about me Mikey?” Ashton said brightly but held a teasing tone in his voice.

               Michael blushed brightly imagining the same scenario except with Ashton in Luke’s position. “I… uh… no, no!” he rushed out nervously, causing Emmy to raise an eyebrow at Michael and Ashton to give him a worried and confused.

               Michael quickly switched the topic to some news about a missing cruise ship, causing Emmy and Ashton to share a look before dropping the topic and leaving it for another day.

*

               Throughout the day, Michael found himself lost in his own thoughts that kept going back to his dream. It got to the point where Michael began to convince himself that it really did happen and it wasn’t a fragment of his imagination. His hopes came crashing down however, when he stopped dead on his tracks on his way to his locker once he saw two bodies pressed together, lips attached and arms around one another’s bodies. He wouldn’t have cared if one of the two people were not Luke Hemmings himself. Michael felt his heart shatter and quickly turned on his heels and ran away from the scene.

               When Ashton found Michael in the end of the day, the boy was at his locker, staring blankly at his books. “Michael?” Ashton asked carefully, Michael turned to face Ashton and as soon as his eyes met the warm gold ones, he broke down, clutching onto Ashton and sobbing into his shirt. Ashton tried to sooth the smaller boy, his arms wrapped around Michael and kissed the top of his head, “It’s okay Mikey, you’re okay,” he said softly into Michael’s ears.

               It took Ashton a little more than ten minutes to calm the shaking boy in his arms. Ashton pulled away and looked at Michael with worry filled eyes, “Are you okay Mikey?” He ran his fingers through Michael’s bright red hair while the other hand wiped away tears from Michael’s flushed cheeks.

               Michael shook his head, “Take me home Ashy?” He hiccupped and leaned into Ashton’s chest once again and held him.

               Ashton nodded, “of course,” he replied and carefully took Michael’s hand in his and led him out of the school and towards his house.

               When they finally arrived, Michael gripped onto Ashton’s hand and let out a small whimper, “Stay? Please?” he spoke softly, his eyes innocent and scared.

Ashton nodded and leaned forward placing a soft kiss on the boy’s forehead, “Anything,” he replied.

               That’s how the boys ended up in Michael’s bed, cuddled up together, sharing soft sweet touches, slowly falling asleep until the sun began to rise once again, signaling a new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that weird neighbor that shovels the driveway at 2am? Well that's my dad... -.- I'm so done with this family. XD
> 
> Hope you liked it! Please comment your opinions! I'm extremely open minded! xoxo


	6. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing, cuddling, glairing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it :)

               When Michael opened his eyes the next morning, he was welcomed with a large amount of curls. He blinked a few times, his eyes stinging from crying and his mind was confused. It took him a few seconds to remember what had happened the day before and he once again felt his stomach sink.

               Letting out a sigh, he wrapped his arm around Ashton’s waist and pulled the boy against his chest, spooning him from behind and burying his face into Ashton’s curls, “Ashy, wake up,” he whispered against Ashton’s neck. His fingers drew little shapes on Ashton’s waist subconsciously and without really thinking about it he pressed his lips against Ashton’s shoulder blades, leaving a small kiss there.

               Michael froze when he realized what he had just down and shut his eyes, hoping Ashton was still asleep. Which of course with Michaels luck was not the case at all.

               “Morning Michael Clifford,” Ashton whispered softly and turned in Michael’s arms until he was facing the other.

               Michael smiled at the name and ducked his head, burying it against Ashton’s chest. Ashton reached over and ran his fingers through Michael’s hair and smiled when he heard the boy reply with a soft, “Morning Ashton Irwin,” Michael giggled and looked up at Ashton through his eyelashes.

               “Want to talk about it?” Ashton asked carefully,

               Michael frowned and let out a soft sigh, “I don’t know, I guess it’s just me being stupid.” He replied with sad eyes.

               “You’re not stupid Mikey, if something was able to make you cry that much, it has to be important.”

               “Yah,”

               “Believe me Michael, you’re special and you don’t deserve to cry like that,”

               Michael stared at Ashton before speaking, “Why are you so nice to me Ash?” it was barely a whisper,

               “Because something keeps pulling me to you, I… I don’t know, you’re just special,”

               “I… thank you,”

               Ashton smiled, “I… Michael, uh can I… can I kiss you?” He asked softly, licking his lips without realizing.

               Michael froze, his eyes widening, “I uh… sure?” he squealed. Ashton leaned forward and bumped their noses together and carefully pressed his lips to Michael’s. Michael gasped a bit at the feeling but soon found himself moving his lips against the other boy’s. It was a bit awkward and a bit sloppy. The angle wasn’t the most comfortable, but it was nice. Michael smiled into the kiss and tightened his arm around Ashton’s waist, pulling him closer. They carefully parted and opened their eyes, smiling stupidly at one another. Michael still had a little part in the back of his mind that held onto that dream about Luke Hemmings, but Michael chose to ignore it for now.

               It was a bit complicated for Michael to explain why he had another boy in his bed to his mother when she walked in to wake the boy. Once everything was cleared up, Ashton joined Michael and his family for breakfast before the two boys made their way to school. It was a bit cold and so Michael made Ashton wear one of his sweaters, not that Ashton was complaining, because it smelled like Michael and Ashton liked that.

               Once they arrived, Ashton walked Michael to his class and gave him a quick peck on his lips before he walked to his own class. Michael was a blushing mess as he entered the classroom with a shy smile which fell when he saw Luke glaring at him. Michael quickly went to his seat and sent a quick text to Ashton about how he was excited to see the other boy during lunch. Throughout the hour, Michael could feel eyes on his back. He sighed softly and began to wonder what it was that Luke was constantly thinking when he glared at Michael. It felt almost as if Luke hated him, and Michael knew that ‘hate’ was a strong word, but that’s how it felt like to him. He wanted to confront the blond boy about it, but Michael was quiet and tended to be shy at time. Also, this was _Luke Hemmings_ the boy that made Michael weak to his knees with no good reason. He’s not the type to fall for guys easily, he never was, well except for Ashton and Luke but that was different.

               Ashton was just so sweet and loving. He spent the night with Michael all night when he could have been doing something more entertaining than dealing with a sobbing Michael. That’s why Michael found himself so attracted to the curly haired boy, it made sense. But _Luke_? Now that made no sense to him because he hadn’t even spoken to the boy, so why was his heart yearning for the boy? He didn’t know, all he knew was Luke hated him for some reason and it would be best to stay away from the boy.

*

               When the lunch bell finally rang, Michael happily made his way to the cafeteria with a bounce in his step. When he made his way to their usual table, he was met with only Emmy who was giving him an apologetic look, “Hey Mikey, Ash actually went out with Luke for a bit, he said to tell you sorry,” she spoke carefully. Michael felt his stomach drop and suddenly very nervous. What was Ashton doing with Luke? They were friends, Michael knew that, but they never sat together at lunch, let alone go out. Michael sent a quick text to Ashton asking if he was okay and got a response that confused him even more.

               _Can’t talk right now, see you after school._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are much appreciated


	7. Soulmate Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael thinks about his soulmate and later Ashton and Michael show one another their tattoos leading to something unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Wrote this while I was half asleep, so I hope this is half as good as it could be.  
> Hope you like it nonetheless and I'd love to hear what you have to say.  
> I also want to say that my classes start back up tomorrow, so I'm sorry if I don't post as often anymore. But I will try posting as frequently as I can.

        Michael was mopey all through the second half of the school day mostly doodling on his notebooks instead of taking notes, which he knew he would regret later. His mind wondered off to what Ashton and Luke might have been doing. Did Luke know that Michael and Ashton kissed? If he did know, how in the world did he manage to find out? And why was Michael even worried about Luke knowing, because frankly, Michael could kiss whoever he wanted and it would be none of Luke’s beeswax! The only person that had any right in having a concern with this would be Michael, the person Michael was kissing, and his… and his soulmate.     

        The boy felt his heart speed up when he thought of the black tattoo that sat under his wristband. The last few days Michael had been so busy that the boy had dismissed the whole idea of his soulmate. But now that he was thinking about it, he felt his head spinning and his palms sweating. Michael knew Ashton wasn’t his soulmate because the whole _your life will change and you’ll feel like you’re floating_ and blah blah blah didn’t happen with Ashton.

        Sure Michael liked Ashton a lot but he knew that he wasn’t his soulmate. Which brought up the whole question on if his soulmate would be upset if Michael kissed Ashton, and would Michael be upset if his soulmate was making out with someone that wasn’t him. One of the two questions were answered when the boy felt a flood of jealousy go through him as he imagined the person that was meant to be his forever, lip-locked with another. And then his tattoo did that annoying thing it does when Michael showed an emotion towards his soulmate, which happened to be jealousy at the moment, his soulmate mark did something to indicate it.

        For example, if Michael was feeling happy and excited to meet his soulmate, his mark would tingle and give Michael a tickling sensation, or if he was feeling – as his mom called it – _lovey dovey_ towards them, it would light up and glow brightly. In this case however, jealousy made the mark burn causing Michael to yelp out in surprise and a little bit of pain which of course led to everyone in the room to look at him and Michael to duck his head in embarrassment. It was a surprise because Michael never felt jealous towards them in the past, and so it made him a bit frustrated that this person that he didn’t know had so much power over him.

        Michael sighed and tried to ignore the feeling which in turn caused the pain to shoot up and yearn for attention. So Michael glanced around before moving the wristband away from the mark and lifting his wrist to his lips and pressing a tender kiss against the burning mark that made him want to let out a scream. The burning sensation began to quiet down and let Michael breathe from relief, but then he frowned because around the mark was angry red marks and Michael knew exactly what that meant.

        See, the other thing about those ‘feelings’ and ‘sensations’ were that if you were to feel your mark burning, your soulmate would know, because it would burn red. However, they wouldn’t be able to feel it, just see it. When the feeling was happiness or excitement, the opposite person would get a beautiful white strips around the mark. Which is why Michael frowned when he saw the red marks littering his skin around the tattoo, because that meant his soulmate had been jealous or angry at him recently. And because Michael had been keeping the wristband on, he didn’t realize it and wasn’t able to comfort the other. He let out a sigh and pressed his lips against it once more before sliding the wristband over it again. He made a mental note to shower his soulmate with love that night.

***

        Michael’s plan went down the drain when later that night when he had Ashton on top of him giggling and sharing kisses. Michael had meant to ask Ashton about lunch but instead got a bit distracted when the curly haired boy jumped into his arms when he saw Michael after school and showered him with kisses. Michael had happily accepted and kissed the boy back as he ignored the glare that Luke was sending him from behind Ashton, he also missed the red lines that darkened on his wrist once more.

        He had decided that conversation could wait and now they were in Michael’s bed with Ashton on top of him with Michael’s fingers tangled into the other boy’s hair as their lips moved against one another. They were giggling and laughing in-between kisses making everything very messy and sloppy. Michael pulled back and kissed Ashton’s neck when something caught his eyes. Peeking through Ashton’s shirt was a black mark which Michael knew exactly was, Ashton’s soulmate tattoo. Then the feeling of gilt washed over the boy and he quickly pulled away and gripped onto his wrist when his tattoo began to sting like electric shocks.

        Ashton quickly moved off of the other boy and frowned, “Are you okay?” he asked with a worry filled voice.

        Michael shut his eyes and nodded, “Yah, just…”

        “What-” Ashton paused and looked at Michael’s hand, “Is that where your uhh” he trailed off.

        Michael nodded, “Yah,” he whispered.

        “What are you feeling?” Ashton’s voice was small, knowing that Michael’s mind was thinking about his soulmate instead of the curly haired boy. It made Ashton a bit upset, but he tried not to show it.

        Michael gulped before whispering, “Guilt,”

        Ashton frowned and nodded in understanding, “Can I see it?” He asked,

        Michael hesitated for a few seconds before nodding carefully and moving the band off of his wrist.

        Ashton looked at the mark and reached over tracing the ink with wide eyes, “Is that a – is that a _penguin playing a guitar?_ ” His eyes were wide and seemed to be popping out of his head.

        Michael blushed and bit his lip, “I – yeah… I know it’s more complex than others, but yah,” he breathed out avoiding Ashton’s eyes,

        Ashton giggled and leaned over placing a kiss on Michael’s cheek, “It’s more adorable then complex, I mean mine is pretty complex as well,” he reassured.

        Michael smiled and moved forward into Ashton’s arms and into his lap, “Can I see yours?” he asked as he bit his lips.

        Ashton smiled and nodded, “Yah, sure. But I must warn you, I have to go shirtless for this,” he answered with a wink, causing Michael to laugh and lightly blush.

        Ashton pulled off his shirt and Michael turned to face the other boy, he leaned up and kissed Ashton once more before looking down at his bare chest where the tattoo rested against. Everything happened really quickly after that. Michael took in the tattoo of a small drum set and a guitar next to it and felt like he was going to be sick. He let out a squeal and stumbled off of Ashton’s lap, moving too fast, he fell off of the bed and hit his head on the side table.

        That mark was the same one that he grew up seeing. The same one he knew as well as his own, the one he kissed to sooth when they were young and the other boy cried because it hurt. Michael ignored the worried calls from Ashton and felt tears in his eyes,

        “ _Calum…_ ” Michael whispered,

        Because now he realized that the two boys Michael had ever loved were meant for each other and not him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I'd love to hear from you! :) xoxo
> 
> -S


	8. Late Night Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael calls Calum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sorry it took me forever to update! I should be studying, but I felt horrible for not updating in so long, so here you go! Please forgive me! :)

      Ashton’s eyes widened when the name slipped out of Michael’s lips, a shock went up his spine causing him to gasp. “W- Who?” Ashton stuttered out, his eyes never leaving the other boy. Michael desperately shook his head his tears suddenly turning into sobs. His hands clasped over his mouth to quiet himself down, though it didn’t really help.

      Ashton quickly got to his feet and kneeled next to the boy on the ground, “Michael, whose name did you just say?” his voice was stern and his eyes searching, broken. Yet the other didn’t answer, instead his sobs got louder and his breathing became shallow. Ashton swallowed and quickly brought the other boy into his lap and wrapped his arms protectively around smaller boy, letting him cry. “Michael, shh babe, you’re okay, can you try to breath for me? Please?” he rocked Michael steadily as he tried to calm the shaking boy.

      “Please go Ash,” Michael spoke in a quiet and wary tone.

      Ashton shook his head, a bit desperate to hear the name but also wanting to calm the boy in his arms, who he was slowly falling for, “Mikey, no, don’t push me away,” his voice broke.

      Michael shook his head, “I-I’m not, I just need some time alone, I promise I’ll talk to you tomorrow,” he choked out, avoiding the hazel eyes.

      Ashton slowly nodded and with a whisper of “okay,” he gentility picked Michael up into his arms and set the boy onto the bed and covered him up with a blanket, “I’ll see you tomorrow Michael Clifford,” he whispered and glanced back at the boy once more before leaving the house, tears rolling down his cheeks and his heart aching to hear that name again.

*

      Michael stared at the poster covered wall, tears falling onto the pillow bellow his head. It had been almost three hours since Ashton had left and three hours since Michael lay frozen on the bed. He reached up and wiped his tears away before finally pushing himself up into a sitting position and grabbed his phone from the bedside table. After unlocking his phone, Michael keyed in the number that he knew better than his own and pressed the phone to his ear, listening to the soft ringing noise until the call was answered.

      “Mikey?” The familiar voice spoke through the phone, tone worried and confused since it was almost midnight and Michael hadn’t called in a while.

      Michael sniffed a bit before answering with a choked “hi Cal,”

      “Michael, what’s wrong?” Calum was now extremely worried and concerned,

      “You know how you always said I would meet my soulmate before you met yours? And that I would leave you heartbroken one day? And remember how I told you that you would be the one to break my heart because I just knew that you would find him first? I always told you that and you never believed me and I wish I was wrong and I just feel so broken Calum, I don’t know what to do and I miss you.” He began to sob loudly, his breathing becoming more like small gasps of air then breathing. Michael was rambling and he knew he was, but he couldn’t stand the feeling of being broken and hurt.

      “Michael! What are you talking about? I haven’t found them yet love, you know I would have told you if I had,” Calum was more confused than ever, he wondered if Michael had a bad dream or something.

      Michael let out a humorless laugh, “Yah, and that’s the most ironic part of this Cal. I fell for your soulmate, _your soulmate_ and it’s not fair.” His voce became a whisper in the end.

      Calum’s breath hitched, a wave of jealousy going through him, “What are you talking about Mikey?” he asked softly.

      “Ashton Irwin, that’s what I’m talking about. Beautiful hazel eyed, curly haired, gorgeous laughed Ashton Irwin.” Michael breathed, the tears starting back up, “I found your soulmate Calum, and you both managed to break my heart,”

      Calum was frozen, his heart beating faster than ever, his palms sweaty and his mind full of ‘ _Ashton Ashton Ashton_ ’. Calum felt his tattoo heating up and burning this skin on his back, he didn’t have Michael to kiss the pain away, but he didn’t want Michael to sooth it, no, he wanted Ashton. Calum was brought back to reality when he heard Michael let out another sob, “Mikey, love, I’m catching the next flight to Sydney, alright? I’m coming for you okay? You need me right now, you need your best friend, and I’ll be there for you.” Calum forced himself to push the thought of Ashton away and think about Michael.

      Michael sniffled, “Okay,” he said in a small broken voice, “Cal?” he mumbled,

      “Yah Mikey?”

      “Sing to me Calum? Until I fall asleep?” He whispered as he rested his head on the pillow.

      “Of course Michael, anything for you,” Calum replied and Michael smiled,

      “Love you Cal,”

      “Love you to Mikey,”

      And then be began to sing softly, his voice bringing Michael into a sweet slumber, temporarily soothing his broken heart.

_“For a while we pretended_

_That we never have to end it_

_But we knew we had to say goodbye_

_You were crying at the airport_

_When they finally closed the plane door_

_I could barely hold it all inside_

_…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it :)


	9. Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael tells Ashton his and Calums story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it took me forever to update, so i tried to make this Chapter a bit longer. A lot of Calum/Michael in this chapter. Thank you for reading!

“Michael!” Ashton’s voice rang through the hall as the curly haired boy caught sight of his friend/lover.

Michael glanced at Ashton and then quickly put his head down, avoiding eye contact with the other. “Hello Ashton,” he muttered under his breath.

Ashton moved towards Michael and pulled him into a hug, “Mikey, Love, I’m sorry,” he whispered softly and kissed the top of Michael’s head, “I am so sorry,”

“Why are you sorry Ashton?” Truth be told, Michael felt like he should be the one apologizing for kicking Ashton out, going crazy on him, and screwing with his soulmate. _Soulmate,_ Calum was Ashton’s soulmate and Michael was that stupid splinter that got in-between them. It wasn’t until Ashton’s soft voice hushed him, whispering sweet nothings that Michael realized he was crying. He clinched onto Ashton’s shirt, wrinkling the fabric with his fists and soaking it with his tears, and Ashton didn’t mind, because this was Michael, it was _his Michael._ And so Ashton held the shaking boy in his arms long after the bell rang and the halls were empty.

“Come on Michael,” Ashton whispered as he carried most of Michael’s weight as he led the boy out of the school.

*

               It was quiet, Michael’s head on Ashton’s lap and Ashton’s fingers tangled in Michael’s hair. They were by a lake, trees surrounding them and the soft whooshing of the water keeping them calm. Michael stared at the water, his eyes red and his heart feeling broken. But this was nice, being with Ashton was nice and Michael never wanted to let that feeling go,

“His name is Calum,” Michael whispered, because he knew that even if Michael didn’t want to let go, he would have to. He felt Ashton freeze under him, his breath hitching yet, Michael kept going, “His name is Calum and he’s my best friend, my lover, or maybe ex-lover, and my first everything.”

Ashton felt Anger and Jealousy flow through him, his body screaming out to push the younger boy off of him and give him a piece of his mind, but of course, this was Michael And no matter what, Ashton would never hurt Michael.

“We were fourteen, Calum and I were sitting on his bed cuddled up together. We were playing on the Xbox, he told me that I sucked and I playfully punched him before cuddling myself closer to him…”

***

_”Mikeyyy! You suck at this!” Calum’s voice filled the room followed by a giggle. Michael huffed and stuck his tongue out at his best friend and punching his shoulder, which in return caused Calum to pout and Michael to cuddle up to him as an apology._

_It was about an hour later when Michael scored a goal and jumped out of the bed celebrating his goal. His smile was large his eyes bright and he looked at Calum with those beautiful eyes that Calum found himself getting lost in for hours._

_“And you said I sucked!” Michael giggle and then gasped when suddenly he had an armful of Calum.  “Wow there Calum, I thought you would be upset that I scored,” Michael joked._

_Calum only smiled and looked at Michael with loving eyes, “I like you Michael,” he spoke carefully._

_Michael smiled and wrapped his arms around his best friend, “I like you to Cal!” he said easily, because this was them. But then Calum sighed and shook his head and Michael frowned down at his friend, confused and worried._

_“No Mikey, I_ like like _you,” he moved his hand to rest on Michael’s cheek as he watched the gears turning his friends head, and then he leaned in pressing his lips to the warm ones that belonged to Michael Clifford. His tattoo burned but he ignored it as he slipped his arms around Michael’s waist and pulled him close. It took a while but soon Michael had his arms over Calum’s shoulders and around his neck, intensifying the kiss._

***

               “We talked for hours that night, cuddled, kissed, and just stayed together. And then Calum told me something that made my heart ache.” Michael whispered, he knew that Ashton was listening, but he didn’t have the heart to face the boy at the moment, so he continued.

***

_“Hey Michael?” Calum’s soft voice lulled Michael into a sleepier state. The clock flashed ‘3:47 AM’ but neither of the boys carried enough to sleep._

_“Yeah?”_

_“You’re going to leave me,”_

_Michael moved so his chin was resting on Calum’s chest and his eyes locked to Calum’s, “Calum, I will never leave you,” he whispered, trying to understand the other boy._

_“But you will Michael. You’ll leave me when you find your soulmate and you’ll leave me broken. I’m never going to stop loving you, even as I watch you walk away with the love of your life, leaving me alone and broken.” Calum’s voice hitched and tears rolled down his cheeks._

_Michael moved up and carefully thumbed away the tears, “Calum, look at me, Calum please look at me,_ Cal _, thank you love. Have I told you how beautiful your eyes were?” Michael said softly, a smile dancing on his lips,_

_“You are so beautiful Calum, you’re amazing and sweet and I have loved you since forever,” He moved so that now he was spooning Calum, the boy in front of him, and his arms protectively around him. “If one of us leaves to be with their soulmate, it will be you, because you’re my light, you’re the boy that saved me from those mean kids back in kindergarten. You’re the one who held me and kissed my cheeks until I stopped crying. You’re the one that held me through all the tough times. I can never leave you. You’re my one and only,”_

_Calum didn’t reply that night, but Michael knew that the boy heard him. Because when Calum let out those quiet sobs, Michael just tightened his arms around the boy and held him through the night._

_***_

               “It was two years later, after Calum took me to this amazing date at a park where he set up a picnic under the stars that I told him how I truly felt…”

 

***

_Calum and Michael were attached at the lips, arms and legs tangled and soft giggles and breaths escaping in between the kisses, “Calum, I love you,” Michael whispered and suddenly they both froze._

_Calum moved off of Michael and looked into the blue haired boys eyes, “You wh-what?”_

_Michael looked away, playing with his fingers, “I uh, I lov-“ he let out a soft sigh and shook his head as he felt tears fill his eyes, “never mind,” he choked out, and then he was pressed to the ground, Calum’s body pressing against his._

_Calum smiled down at the boy, his eyes shining with happiness, “I love you so much Michael Clifford,” and then his lips were on Michael’s, it was messy and sloppy, but it was perfect._

_“Come home with me Calum? My parents are out of town and I really want you with me tonight,” Michael said softly between kisses and soft whimpers,_

_Calum nodded after a few seconds, “Yeah,” he whispered, “Yeah, let’s go,”_

***

               Michael wouldn’t tell Ashton what actually happened, but he know the boy knew what he meant.

***

               _Calum held Michael against his chest as the boys kissed lovingly, fingers tangled together. Calum left soft butterfly kisses down Michael’s cheeks, neck, shoulders, stomach, and down his legs. They were both naked, lying in bed with nothing but a sheet over them. Calum moved back up until he reached Michael’s lips and kissed him._

_There were soft gasps and whimpers of pain, there were sweet words that Calum spoke to distract Michael as he connected the two together in the most intimate way possible. He let Michael hold onto him as the blue haired boy softly cried against his neck. And soon, it was all worth it. Calum moved his hips and Michael felt like his breath was being sucked out of him. There were kisses shared and loving words whispered. There were “I love you”s and pleasuring moans that filled the room._

_Everything was slow and loving, careful and passionate, everything was perfect._

***

               “It was the best night of my life, it was everything I wanted and it was Calum with me,” Michael spoke lost in his thoughts until Ashton spoke for the first time since Michael began to tell the story,

               “I felt it, you know? I was at school when suddenly a wave of pain, betrayal, and sadness flew through me. And then suddenly my tattoo burned making me scream and cry. The teacher quickly took me out of the room and into the nurses office and they had to give me a medication to get me unconscious.

“My mom later told me that if they didn’t do that I would feel the pain until he stopped… until you both stopped. But it only happens the first time your soulmate sleeps with someone that isn’t you. It hurts, but I got over it, I forgave him because I still loved him. But Michael, not everyone can forgive that easily.”

               Michael felt himself break, sadness flowing through him and his body shaking, he quickly turned to Ashton and pulled the boy into his arms, “I’m so sorry Ashton,” he choked out, tears rolling down his cheeks.

               “Hey, hey, Michael, it’s okay love, it’s okay, you loved him, he loved you, I understand, okay love? I’m not saying that it didn’t hurt, I’m saying that you shouldn’t be sorry because you love someone. Now, why don’t you tell me what happened next?”

               Michael slowly nodded, “It was a year after that night…”

***

               _“MOM PLEASE!” Michael sobbed, his legs giving in causing him to fall to the ground._

_Calum quickly ran to Michael and pulled the boy into his arms, “Michael, Michale, baby, shhh, it’s okay, you’re okay, we’ll be okay,” he tried to sooth the boy even though he himself was a crying mess._

_Michael shook his head desperately looking at his parents, “M-mommy, Da-dad, please don’t make me do this,” he cried._

_“Michael, sweetheart, your dad got a great job offer in Sydney, baby, this is the best thing for the family.” His mother tried to calm him down, but Michael just shook his head and sobbed harder,_

_“Calum, Cal, CALUM! Don’t leave me, I need you, I- I – I need- Calum!” He sobbed into the boys neck, shaking._

_(Later that night)_

_“Michael?” Calum said softly,_

_“Hmm?”_

_“I love you Mikey,”_

_“I love you too Calum,”_

_“Will you do something for me Michael?”_

_“Anything,”_

_“Find someone else to love,”_

_“Wh-what?”_

_“Michael, love, I want you to move on okay? I love you so much and I don’t want you to just wait for me, that’s not fair. You need to live your life and find someone else who will love you as much as I love you,”_

_“No Calum! NO!”_

_“Michael…”_

_“N-no- I- I can’t I- I love you Calum,”_

_“And I love you Michael, let me go love, because then you’ll be a lot happier,”_

_***_

               “I cried all night, and I know that Calum did too, he would never admit it, but he was broken just as much as I was.” Michael finished.

               “I’m sorry,”

               “It’s okay,”

*

               Michael fell asleep on Ashton’s lap, and so when Michael’s phone rang, Ashton answered it on reflex in order to not wake the boy.

               “Hello?” He spoke softly into the phone,

               “Ashton,” A choked voice spoke from the phone,

               “Calum?” Ashton replied in a shaky voice as he felt his tattoo burn against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read, it means the world to me.   
> Feel free to leave a comment, it makes me happy when you do, but I don't mind if you don't. :)
> 
> -S


	10. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum comes home, and Michael runs into Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever, and this chapter is super short. But I'm going to work on the next one asap. Iv'e just been super busy.   
> And i'm also sorry that this chapter probably sucks. :(

               Though Ashton had never heard Calum’s voice before, and vice versa, both boys knew straight away who the other was. Maybe if they hadn’t known that they were one another’s soulmates, the story would have been different. However, with Michael being in the picture the story was now completely different.

               “I-Umm- I was calling- for a Mi- _Ashton?_ ” Calum’s voice choked up in the end, his mind clouded with the thought of his _soulmate_ on the other side of the phone. It felt almost like a dream to the raven haired boy.

               “I- yeah, it’s uh, this is Ashton speaking,” The boy kept his voice low, his fingers drawing shapes on the small of Michael’s back.

               “Why are you whispering?” It felt almost casual, as if they were close friends that were just talking with one another like they would in a daily basis. It honestly scared Calum a bit.

               “Mikey fell asleep on my lap, I don’t want to wake him,” he replied as he looked down fondly at the smaller boy.

               Jealousy flooded through Calum but he decided to shake it off, “Oh, uh I can’t talk to him then?” he asked nervously, his teeth nibbling on his lip.

               Ashton thought for a second before he shook his head, “I don’t think it would be the best thing at the moment, I mean he just calmed down, so I really don’t want to wake him.” He replied quickly, wanting to hear Calum’s voice again.

               “Oh, alright,” Calum replied now worried about his friend, “tell him to give me a call when he wakes?” he asked softly thorough the phone.

               “Of course,” Ashton replied. And once they hung up, Ashton pulled out his own phone and typed in the number that belonged to his soulmate.

***

               Michael sat quietly in class the next day, it was strange though, because today Luke Hemmings was watching him like a hock. _What does he think this is? Freeking Twilight?_ Michael thought to himself as he tried his best to ignore the glances Luke was sending him. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with this today, Calum was coming to visit and no one, not even that boy Hemmings could ruin today for him.

               The day seemed to drag by, so when the final bell rang, Michael was relieved. Ashton had promised to meet him out front so Michael sat on the bench outside the school waiting for the other boy. His eyes were locked to his phone when someone sat next to him, not paying any mind to the newcomer, Michael continued to scroll through Twitter.

               “You haven’t changed one bit have you _mon petit prince,”_

               A voice that Michael knew my heart spoke from next to him. Whiten a millisecond Michael had dropped his phone and jumped into Calum’s lap. His arms winded around the other boy’s neck and his legs around Calum’s waist. His griped on tightly, as if loosening it would cause Calum to disappear. Michael didn’t realize he was crying until Calum’s soft voice hushed him.

               “Michael, babe, you’re okay, I’m here love, forever,” He whispered, his lips pressed tenderly to Michael’s temple.

               “Cal-Cal-Calum,” Michael hiccupped, refusing to let go of his best friend and former boyfriend.

               A soft cough snapped both the boys out of their haze. Calum’s eyes locked with the most beautiful brown he had ever seen and he froze.

               Ashton stood nervously, shifting his weight from left to right, his eyes lost in Calum’s. “I uh, hi, I’m Ashton,” He said hesitantly, his hands subconsciously playing with the hem of his shirt.

               Michael’s eyes darted between the two boys and he slowly moved away, watching as the two got sucked into one another, not even aware of their surroundings. He quickly got off of the bench and ran, it all seemed so real now.

               Michael felt himself shaking, tears rolling down his cheeks and his breathing shallow. He knew that this would happen, so why did he feel so broken? His mind kept re-playing the image of his two lovers lost in one another’s eyes, it wasn’t fair.

               He kept running when suddenly he was jerked into a forceful stop by two long arms. Frightened out of his mind, Michael let out a scream until suddenly he was being cradled into someone’s chest.

               “Shh shh Michael, calm down, come one lets go somewhere warm, you’re freezing.” The voice, belonging to no other than Luke Hemmings brought Michael into a calming state. He let himself be led into a small coffee shop and cradled himself into Luke’s side when they slipped into a booth in the corner, away from prying eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Love you guys.


	11. Talking and Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Michael have a little talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short. Hope you like it :)

              It felt so natural to be curled up into Luke’s side that for a moment Michael forgot who he was seeking comfort from. When his brine finally managed to catch up to his surroundings, Michael jolted away from the other boy while still shaking and crying. His eyes reached the ones that belonged to Luke, which were filled with worry and confusion.

               “Michael hey, I’m not here to hurt you, I just want to help,” Luke’s voice was soft as if he was talking to a frightened kitten.

               Michael shook his head, “Why would you want to help me? Since I’ve gotten to this school, all you have been doing is glaring at me and making me feel uncomfortable. What did I ever do to you that caused you to have such hatred toward me?” he looked down and began to play with his fingers not wanting to look at the other boy.

               Luke sighed and nibbled on his lips, tugging on his lip ring for a few seconds before speaking, “I don’t hate you Michael it’s just that something is bothering me and I can’t really talk about it to you.” He paused and took a breath, “And I’m helping you because no one should go through that pain you just had to experienced”

               Michael’s head shot up and stared at Luke, “Wait, how you would know what I’ve been through?”

               Luke hesitated, “I uh, Ashton is my best friend, so he tells me everything.”

               “Ashton is your _best friend?_ ” he asked astounded.

               “I, yeah, is that bad?”

               “Yes it’s bad!”

               “Why the fuck did ne not tell me?!”

               “Michael, calm down, it’s not a big deal,”

               “Yes it is! I told Ashton EVERYTHING and he couldn’t even tell me you two were friends? Let alone _best friends!?”_

               “He had his reasons Michael,

               “Oh yeah? What messed up stupid reason would that be?!”

               “BECAUSE I TOLD HIM NOT TO!”

               “What?” Michael froze, his eyes glued to Luke’s trying to find understanding behind those words, “Why would you tell him to not tell me?”

               “Because Michael, because I’m mad at you. I’m mad, frustrated, _furious_ at you and I didn’t want to know you, I didn’t want you in my life. And Ashton kept telling me that it was stupid, and I was being stupid, but I didn’t listen to him. And then one day he came to me and told me he was falling for you and I cried and hit him until he held me until I calmed and… and… I” Luke was sobbing by now.

               Michael quickly wrapped his arms around Luke and pulled him into a warm hug, “Hey, shh, it’s okay, you’re okay,” In all honesty, Michael was confused as to what actually happened, why in the word did Luke cry when Ashton told him that? It made no sense to him. Sighing softly, Michael tightened his grip around the shaking boy and whispered into his ear, “hey Lukey, do you want to go get some ice cream and then we could go back to my place and watch a movie?” He suggested, to which Luke nodded and wiped away his tears. Michael helped Luke up and took his hand, leading him out of the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks For reading! xoxo


	12. Goner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Luke are in Michael's room and things are said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lame updates lately. I hope this one makes up for it. I think this chapter is super cute! :)

             Michael was confused to say the least. Here he was sat on his bed with a curled up Luke Hemmings, who was stuffing his face with ice cream, practically on his chest and he just couldn’t seem to figure out how the tables had turned. He wasn’t paying attention to the movie playing (Mean Girls, curtesy of Luke), instead he let his mind wonder as his fingers tangled their way through Luke’s hair. Biting his lip, Michael looked down at his wrist which was covered by the bracelets and wondered if the tingling sensation he was feeling just a fragment of his imagination. He wouldn’t be surprised if it was just wishful thinking that clouded his mind in a time such as this, in no way in hell could Huke Lemmings be his soulmate. _Huke Lemmings, where did that come from?_ Michael thought, but soon decided it was adorable and he would most definitely use that name.

             ”Why are you making strange faces? You’re not constipated or something are you?” Luke’s voice snapped Michael out of his mind and look down at the younger boy.

             “I what? No, why would I be const- you know what, never mind. Uh, I was just thinking,” he replied, frustrating himself with his stuttering answers.

             “Okay, what were you ‘just thinking’ about?” Luke giggled, honestly _giggled._ This boy would be the end of him.

             “You.” Michael blurted out.

             Luke froze, “Wait what?”

             “I uh, just thinking about everything that has happened today,” Michael attempted to fix his mistake

             “But you said me? What about me?” Luke now sat up, crossing his way to long legs and facing Michael.

             “I was just thinking about what you said earlier. Could I ask you something?”

             “Uh, sure,”

             “Why did you not want me to be in your life?”

             “I don’t want to answer that. No yet at least,” Luke muttered under his breath as he looked down and began to play with his fingers.

             “Alright, I’ll respect that. Could you at least tell me why you decided to join me today if you were so keen on not wanting me a part of your life?” He asked hesitantly.

             “Because you were hurt, and that hurt me.” Luke whispered and then slowly pushed himself into Michael’s lap and curled up facing the TV.

             Michael looked down at the boy and wrapped his arms around him, realizing the conversation was over. He made sure to store this in the back of his mind for a later day.

***

             “Michael? Honey, come down for din – oh…” The voice of his mother caused Michael to jolt awake but quickly regain his posture when he felt the boy in his arms shift in his sleep.

             “Mom, uh I’ll be down in a minute,” he whispered as he tried to not wake Luke up.

             “Alright, but make sure sleeping beauty comes down with you,” She replied causing Michael to blush and look down at Luke as he heard the door shut.

             Michael sighed and took a few minutes to just look at Luke. Though in his mind he knew it was a bit creepy to watch a boy who you have only known for a few hours at most sleep, he couldn’t help but pull an Edward Cullen and look at the other.

             Luke was absolutely beautiful in Michael’s eyes. The boy looked absolutely peaceful with his eye lashes gently brushing his cheeks and his rosy red lips slightly parted. His hair was now messy from his usual hairstyle, and Michael was to blame for that, which in all honesty Michael would say he should be credited for making Luke look adorable. It was strange in a way, because as Michael looked down at the bond boy, he felt this rush of protectiveness towards the younger boy. With Calum and Ashton, Michael had always curled into a position where he was always the “little spoon” speaking figuratively. But now all he wanted to do was hold this boy in his arms and make him smile for days and hours. It frightened him but also made him a bit happy.

             Deciding he should wake up his ‘sleeping beauty’ as his mom called him, Michael slowly ran his fingers through Luke’s hair, “Hey sleeping beauty, time to wake up,” he cooed down.

             “Mmm five more minutes’ daddy,” Luke muttered still asleep.

             Well fuck. That was not what Michael was expecting to hear, and thought he knew Luke said it in the most platonic way possible, Michael couldn’t help the heat rising through his body. Coughing slightly, Michael tried again, “Huke Lemmings wake up,” his voice cracking as his mind still felt fogged up.

             “Mmm nohk mmlk” It seemed as if Luke was just falling deeper into sleep.

             “What? Babe I have no idea what you just said,” Where in the world did that come from, Michael wondered.

             “I saf, my name if not Luke, if’s Huke. No wait… the oppofit of thaft.” Luke tried to explain, which in turn made Michael burst into Laughter.

             “Whatever you say _Huke_ ” Michael said in-between his laughter.

             Luke rolled over so that his face was buried into Michael’s neck, causing Michael’s breath to hitch and him to freeze in place. “Jerk,” Luke muttered and pressed his lips to the area where Michael’s neck met his shoulder.

             And Michael was a goner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Comments are greatly appreciated! xoxo


	13. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Michael talk while walking to school

         “So Luke, how did you meet Michael?”  
         Michael wanted to bash his head to the table as he heard his mother ask question after question, glaring at Luke as if she was interrogating him for some horrifying crime he had committed.  
         “Well, we kinda just ran into each other, and Michael wasn’t feeling to well yesterday and I wanted to help out since I knew him from school.” Luke stuttered out.  
         “Do you always take people you see around school home when they’re not ‘feeling well’?” her eyes were .judgmental  
         “MOM! Please stop, he’s a friend of Ashton’s, leave him alone please,” Michael tried to stop this extremely awkward conversation that his mom seemed to want to have mare than anything at the moment. He, however, didn’t realize how his voice cracked when he said Ashton’s name. Luke did.  
         “Mrs. Clifford, it was a pleasure to meet you, but we should really head to school, thank you for breakfast” Luke politely spoke as he stood up and set an arm on Michael’s shoulder, “Hey, let’s go Mikey,”  
And Michael went.

  
         It should have been awkward, but it wasn’t. Which made Michael feel awkward. I mean, not the fact that he was with Luke, but rater the fact that he wasn’t feeling awkward, which he was now… he shook that thought away not wanting to confuse himself more then he really needed to.  
         “So… nice weather we’re having,” Michael mental face palmed himself --- with a chair--- when he spoke those words. Really Michael? The weather?  
         Luke giggled, “Yes Michael, the weather is really nice,”  
         Okay, where was Luke and who was this strange giggling, adorable alien? Michael frowned at his own thoughts. Who was he to judge, he didn’t even know Luke before yesterday.  
         It was silent after that, the two boys walked side by side, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the cool wind that blew through their hair.  
         It was Luke that broke the silence, “I feel like I should apologize, so uh, sorry,” he sounded a bit nervous, causing Michael to frown.  
         “Why are you sorry?”  
         “Well Ash told me that I upset you,”  
         “Wait what?” Michael was so going to kill Ashton.  
         “Did he not tell the truth?”  
         “No! I mean, yes he did, but not like that. I mean I jus was confused as to why you hated me,”  
         “I don’t hate you, I just… there’s reasons why I wanted to stay away from you,”  
         “Oh..”  
         It was quite again.  
         “Why?” Michael whispered softly, so quiet that Luke almost didn’t hear the boy. “What was the reason that you felt the need to stay away from me?”  
         Luke hesitated, pressing his lips into a straight line, “I don’t really want to talk about that right now. But I will tell you someday,” his voice was soft and eyes on the ground.  
         Michael studied the other boy’s face for a moment before nodding and dropping the subject.  
As they made it to the school, Michael and Luke were giggling like teenage girls about some joke Michael made. Michael's laughter broke when his eyes landed on Ashton and Calum who were sitting under a tree, talking softly with eyes looking fondly at one another.  
         Noticing Michael's sudden mood change, Luke followed Michael's gaze to see what the boy was looking at, "Oh," he muttered with a frown and played with his lip ring. "hey Mikey, let’s go inside, yeah?" he said softly and laced his fingers through Michael's.  
         Michael's gaze broke suddenly, snapping over to the taller boy when he felt Luke's long fingers tangle with his own. He looked down to the two connected hands before looking back up at Luke with wide innocent eyes and nodding slowly.  
         Luke smiled and gently tugged the boy towards the school, making sure to avoid the two boy's who ripped Michael's heart to pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's been MONTHS since I posted! Thanks for reading!! xoxo


	14. Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy. Cashton, Muke, Malum fluff. Michael crying and a whole lot of drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update

          Michael had been avoiding his two best friends’/ ex boyfriends like they were some kind of deadly disease. He made sure to stick close to Luke, who he had come to find very comforting to have around, unless Ashton was ever spotted coming over to talk to the blond haired boy.

          It wasn’t until lunch that Michael was forced to face the two boys’ he had been avoiding. After a long debate with himself about just skipping lunch and hiding in the bathroom vs. going to lunch and having the bad luck of being forced to talk to Cashton (Yes, Michael gave them a couple name because it was too hard to say their individual names and not have his heart break over and over again,) it was Michael’s stomach that made the decision for him by growling loudly at the boy in protest of not being fed for so long. Also the fact that the cafeteria was serving pizza was also a great excuse to go eat.

          In all honesty Michael didn’t know what to be more upset about; the fact that he had made it to lunch with high hopes of eating pizza and realizing that he had forgotten his wallet at home, or the fact that he was now sitting with Luke while Cashton made their way to the table with worried looks on their faces. Okay, he figured he was more upset about the second one, because A: He was still starving while this was going on, and B: What the hell was Calum still doing here?! The boy didn’t even go to this school. Michael realized this was one of the first time he didn’t want Calum near him.

          “Mikey,” Calum’s voice snapped Michael out of his thoughts. The red haired boy looked up to see Calum looking down at him with worry filled eyes. Ashton had moved away from Calum and Michael could feel Luke’s heavy gaze on him, which he chose to ignore.

          “I- “was all the read haired boy was able to get out before he looked away from Calum and down at the floor, his nails digging into the palms of his hands.

          “Oh Mikey,” Calum whispered and then Michael felt himself being pulled up from his seat and into a familiar lap of the beautiful boy he had learned to love. Calum’s warm and familiar arms wrapped around Michael’s small body, and it wasn’t until Calum was hushing at him with fingers tangled into Michaels hair, and Michael’s face buried into Calums’ neck, did Michael realize that he was sobbing.

          He felt Luke tense up next to the couple, and he was sure that Calum felt it too, but they both ignored it. Say what you might, though Calum had found his soulmate and though Michael and Calum weren’t a couple anymore, they were each other’s firsts for many things, and thus they shared a bond that was in a way unbreakable.

          Michael gripped tighter onto Calum and began to shake in the boy’s arms and cry harder.

          “Mikey, baby, shh, you need to calm down love. Can you breathe for me? Steady, follow my lead babe, in, okay good, and out. That’s it angel, come on again.” Calum cooed as he counseled the other boy to get his breathing back to normal, his lips pressing onto Michael’s temple, head, shoulder, cheeks (letting his lips brush away Michael’s tears), and anywhere he could reach between breaths.

          Ashton and Luke shared a look between one another, a knowing look filled with both sadness and something close to heartbreak. But the two stayed quiet as they watched the other half of the group melt into one another in a way nether Ashton or Luke had never experienced. And at that moment, Ashton wondered if the whole system had gotten something wrong and _his_ Calum, the boy he just got into his life really actually belonged to him. Ashton pushed back the tears in his eyes as he watched Calum kiss away Michael’s tears, while Luke just gave Ashton a sad smile.

          It took Michael about a good 15 minutes to fully calm down, his head in Calum’s chest and legs around the boy’s waist as he sat on his lap, arms wrapped around Calum’s neck. Calum whispered softly to Michael, causing the boy to giggle and burry his face deeper into Calum’s chest.

          Kissing the top of his head, Calum looked up, his eyes meeting the sad ones belonging to his soulmate. Guilt filled Calum and at the same time his soulmate tattoo began to sting as if there was electricity shooting through it. “Hey Mikey,” Calum said softly to the boy wrapped around him causing Michael to hum in response, “Is it okay if I talk to Ash for a bit, in private?” he asked hesitantly. Michael froze for a bit before nodding and slipping off of Calum’s lap and sat next to Luke, who was nibbling at his sandwich.

          Calum stood up and held out a hand to Ashton, “Come with me?” He said softly, watching the boy hesitate before taking Calum’s hand and standing up. He quietly followed Calum out of the cafeteria and into the hallway. They walked until they reached the doors leading to the outdoor patio.

          Ashton bit his lip, his eyes gazed down to the ground, his teeth nibbling on his bottom lip, “You wanted to talk?” he softly whispered, his gaze still down. Which is why he didn’t realize Calum walking up to him until he felt arms wrap around his waist and feel himself being pulled against a strong body. Ashton tensed up for a few seconds before he let himself relax into Calum’s arms and burry his face into his chest. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled into the other boy’s chest.

          “Why are you sorry sweetheart?” Calum softly whispered, letting his lips press against the other boy’s curls.

          Ashton let out a soft whine at the “sweetheart” before placing his hands flat on Calum’s chest, letting himself be engulfed in Calum’s, “I didn’t mean to take you away from Michael,” he whispered.

          “Sweetheart, Michael is my best friend, and yes also my ex, but I’m not with him anymore. I’m not going to lie and say that I don’t love him, because I do. But Ashton, you’re my soulmate and I care about you so much, I wouldn’t want you to feel hurt for any reason. I’m sorry you felt hurt when you saw Mikey and I like that, and I can’t promise you that you won’t ever see us like that, because you will. But what I can promise you is that you’re the only one that I will hold close and want to kiss every inch of. You’re my baby boy, and will be from now on, I promise you that,” he said softly as he pulled back from Ashton a little and used his fingers to lift his chin up. He leaned down letting his lips brush against Ashton’s soft ones.

          Ashton’s face was flushed red, his wide eyes staring into Calum’s loving ones, “Cal…” he whispered, shocked at the other’s words. Instead of responding, he stepped up onto his toes and let his lips press against Calum’s into their first kiss.

          “Here,” Luke said softly as he slid his sandwich towards Michael, who looks up at Luke with raised eyebrows, “you look hungry, plus your stomach has been growling this entire time,” he explained, a smile on his face.

          “Uh, thanks,” Michael said softly, looking down at the sandwich, biting his lip.

          “You don’t like egg salad?” Luke asked with his head tilted.

          “It’s not that, I was just craving pizza, that’s all,” he replied shrugging it off.

          Luke watched Michael fondly at the red haired boy picked at the sandwich, almost glaring at it as if it was an insult to the amazing smell of pizza that filled the room, “I’ll be right back,” Luke chuckled.

          Michael hummed and continued to pick at the sandwich, slowly putting a piece into his mouth chewing slowly with a confused look on his face as if to say ‘What is this abomination inside of my mouth?’ Michael went to take another bite (because even though he didn’t like it he was still hungry) when suddenly a plate with two slices of beautifully smelling pizza was placed in front of him. Looking up in shock, Michaels’ eyes met Luke’s beautiful blue ones causing him to blush, “What’s this?” he asked softly as Luke sat back down next to Michael.

          “Pizza,” Luke answered simply, “you said you wanted pizza, did you not?”

          Michael looked at Luke as if he had grown another head, “Yeah, but I didn’t mean for you to go buy me one!” he replied, shaking his head.

          “Well, I wanted to, so eat,” Luke smirked causing Michael to blush but pick up a slice and take a bite, letting out a moan at the taste and blushing again when Luke raised an eyebrow. “That good huh?” Luke teased, “maybe I should buy you pizza more often,” he finished with a wink.

          “Shut up,” Michael answered looking down at the table, “want some?” he asked after a bit of silence and held up the slice of pizza towards Luke, who leaned over and took a bite, never breaking eye contact with the other boy. Michael gulped and looked away quickly taking another bite and avoiding Luke’s eyes. They spent the rest of lunch with Luke teasing Michael and Michael blushing while feeding Luke every other bite until the bell rang just as Calum and Ashton returned to the cafeteria with flushed faces and red swollen lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love feedback! Weather it be good or bad, everything is appreciated. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
